Brink
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Wade Grey had seen Tim Bradford pushed to the brink before; this was different. Post winter finale


Title: Brink

author: Cindy Ryan

Sgt. Wade Grey had known Tim Bradford for a lot of years. He'd seen his friend go through hell and back. Now at noon half a day since they'd discovered Tim's rookie was missing. Missing and in the hands of a serial killer Wade was very worried. Not only about Lucy Chen but about her T.O. Wade knew how much pride Tim took about being a T.O. He was good at it. Tim had a lot of success over the years with his boots. However, Grey hadn't been blind to the fact that Lucy had gotten past some walls that only a handful had gotten past the last couple years.

The two men stood surrounded by an army of uniformed officers. They were searching the forested area beyond the abandoned zoo. Nolan, West, Lopez and Harper were not among them. They were searching other possibilities. Not forest, Grey corrected himself since it was California, but a wide area of dirt and a scragle of trees. Clumps of trunks here and there dotting the landscape. Officers stood in threes with shovels and metal detectors. Everyone was hot, sweaty and dirty. On top of that they were all aware of the unforgiving clock. This was one of the best leads they'd had and half way through their search they were coming up empty. Wade could see the effect that was having on Tim.

"This is a waste of time!"A male voice declared from the front of the group.

Wade tensed and glanced at Tim. His friend's face had went from pale to red and back again in a span of a few seconds. Tim threw down his shovel and charged ahead. Wade scrambled to keep up with him.

"That Boot's already dead!"The officer continued. "He's playing us!"

"Bradford!"Grey called in warning.

* * *

Tim couldn't believe what he'd heard. The LAPD was a family. They had each other's back; it was how they survived every day. Mentally and physically. Tim found the source of the complaint in an officer Crawfin. The man was in his middle forties, overweight and with blond hair and a beard.

"Did you just call my rookie a waste of time?"Tim demanded in a dangerously low angry tone.

The man drew himself up to his full height. Other officers stepped back sensing a fight.

"Yes, she's a stupid boot who got..."Crawfin began angrily.

Tim's right fist connected with the other officer's jaw before he could finish. He went sprawling into a tree. Tim advanced on the fallen man who was scrambling to his feet. Crawfin took a swing at Tim but only managed to hit Tim's left shoulder. Tim slammed him against the tree with such force the tree shook.

"Officer Chen is anything, but stupid."Tim growled as he hit Crawfin once more. "This is not her fault! She deserves help from each one of us!"

"Bradford!"Grey snapped from behind.

Tim ignored his C.O. Lucy being missing was his fault. It was on him. He'd encouraged her to go out to shake off the dark day they'd had. She was his rookie, his responsibility and he'd given her the wrong advice. If she died because of that Tim would never forgive himself. It was only when Grey got a hold of his left arm and pulled him back that Tim realized he was still hitting Crawfin. The other officer slumped to the ground a bloody mess.

"Somebody get an ambulance out here!"Grey ordered. "The rest of you get back to work! We've still got a clock!"

The other officers quickly returned to the search. Soon the sound of digging shovels filled the air. Tim was breathing hard, still angry. He just wasn't sure who the anger was at. Hands gripped his shoulders and Tim forced himself to focus. He expected to find Grey's angry face before him and found compassion instead.

"Tim, you with me?"Grey asked gently.

Tim shook free breaking his C.O's grasp. He took a few steps away and wiped sweat off the back off his forehead with the back of his left hand. Tim's right foot caught a tree root and he fell. Cursing Tim sat in the dirt. He could feel the cuts on his hands from the search and from the fight. He stared out at the group of officers looking for Lucy and felt a chill go through him. They were digging for his rookie. Digging because a madman she'd started to trust had buried her alive. He felt a lump in his throat and tried to swallow it. Chen needed him to keep it together. Losing it now wouldn't help anyone; least of all himself.

"This is my fault."Tim admitted to his C.O as Grey sat next to him.

"You didn't know the guy was a threat."Grey said quietly.

"I knew something was off when he came looking for her at the station."Tim insisted grimly."If I could have that moment back..."

"Unfortunately you can't."Grey said softly as he stood. "But you can redeem that moment by continuing to search for your rookie. She needs you."

The lump in his throat was back so Tim didn't trust his voice. He swallowed hard, nodded and accepted the hand up that his C.O offered. Together the two friends took up their shovels and once more began to dig.

/Hang in there, Lucy./Tim thought. /We're coming. We'll find you./

end


End file.
